Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was a Human female in Starfleet in the 24th century. In 2371, she assumed command of the Federation starship [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], which was shortly thereafter pulled into the Delta Quadrant. She managed to bring the ship and crew back to the Alpha Quadrant by December 2377, and was thereafter promoted from captain to admiral. Early life Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, was born on May 20, 2335 in Bloomington, Indiana. Kathryn's younger sister, Phoebe Janeway, was born four years later. As a young child she was given the nickname "Goldenbird" by her parents. Kathryn was also particularly close to her father. He got his daughter interested in mathematics and science. She still found time for fun as a child and often enjoyed the Trevis and Flotter holodeck programs, including one time when she flooded an entire holodeck. At the age of 9, Kathryn was treated to her first trip off Earth to the Mars Colonies. Her father took her from San Francisco via shuttlecraft to Utopia Planitia where they toured the colonies with Cadet Data. This was the first of many adventures that Kathryn took with her father. She also hiked the Grand Canyon's North rim with her father as a child. Kathryn later began attending The Meadows, and soon became the tennis captain of her team at the school. Despite being a tennis pro, Kathryn also enjoyed swimming. While swimming on Mars under Olympus Mons, she saved the life of Mark Hobbes Johnson after he became trapped in an undercurrent. Despite her brave actions, she was grounded by her father. While a senior at the Academy Institute, Janeway was dating Cheb Parker. One night, the pair snuck into Magruder Mansion in Ohio, and discovered a deranged old woman living in the mansion. On their return to the Institute, they were severely reprimanded for the incident. Starfleet Academy Janeway was accepted into Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of 18. While at the Academy, her roommate was Lettie Garrett. She also roomed with Thrum and Pol for a time, who were collectively known as Thrum'Pol. While her time at the Academy was mainly a happy one, Janeway was often bullied by Wendy Kerrigan, a professor at the Academy. She was also a star student of Admiral Hendricks. Upon entering her third year at the Academy, Cadet Janeway was interviewed by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honor thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William T. Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in quantum cosmology. While at the Academy, Janeway began a relationship with Lieutenant Justin Tighe, and the two were soon engaged to be married. Early career Ensign Janeway graduated from the Academy and was assigned to Admiral Paris's staff in San Francisco in 2357. At Paris's request, Janeway assisted civilian advisor Kyle Riker uncover the involvement of Vice-Admiral Horace Bonner in the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 in 2353, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Tired of sitting behind a desk, Admiral Paris made the decision to get back into the game and arranged to be in command of the USS Al-Batani''for the year-long Arias expedition. Admiral Paris asked Janeway to join his crew as junior science officer. Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Utrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lt. Tighe, whose life was in turn saved by Janeway. As a result, Paris recommended that Janeway switch from science division to command division. In 2358, Janeway lost both her fiancé and father while they were testing the prototype ship ''Terra Nova''on Tau Ceti Prime. While making a final approach for landing, the ship crash landed on Tau Ceti into a polar icecap. While Kathryn survived the crash, the others were frozen to death. She was rescued and took a leave of absence to deal with her deep depression. In 2359, Janeway returned to active duty and announced her intention to switch to the command division at Starfleet Headquarters. At the arrangement of Admiral Paris, Janeway spent six months on an Earth-bound assignment before being assigned a deep-space mission. While on Earth, she started to become closer to Mark Johnson. By late 2359, Janeway was second officer aboard the USS ''Mary Kingsley, under the command of Captain Onna Karapleedeez. During their mission surveying the Scorpius Reach in Beta Quadrant, they assisted a civilian research vessel, the Cleopatra's Needle. One of the researchers Janeway worked with was Jean-Luc Picard, who had taken a leave of absence following his loss of the USS Stargazer. In 2363, Captain Janeway assumed command of the USS Billings. The Billings was her first proper command, and she often felt deeply responsible for her actions and the effects on her crew. Following one away team mission, she felt deeply responsible for the loss of Ensign Yvonne Harper's legs, unborn child, and sanity. While choosing key personnel to serve under him on the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was disappointed that Janeway was no longer available as a candidate for first officer. In 2365, the now Captain Janeway was in command of the USS Bonestell on a six-month exploratory mission of the Beta Quadrant. Following the mission, Janeway went before a review board consisting of Admiral Paris, Admiral McGeorge Finnegan, and Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Ensign Tuvok was called in to criticize Janeway's ignorance of tactical regulations on the mission, and it was recommended by Admiral Finnegan that Tuvok serve under Janeway on her next deep-space mission. Janeway and Tuvok were still serving together on the Bonestell when Janeway asked Tuvok to transfer with her to Voyager. Captain of the USS Voyager Shakedown In late 2370, Captain Janeway was offered the position of commanding officer of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] still under construction at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As a result she buried herself in all the technical manuals concerning Voyager, and by the time she was given a guided tour by Admiral Patterson in early 2371, she was proficient at every inch of the starship. officially assumed command of Voyager on stardate 48038.5, and took the starship out on its shakedown cruises. The cruise was to proceed to the border of the Demilitarized Zone near the Badlands to test out Voyager's bio-neural circuitry. On the first test of the systems, the gel packs malfunctioned and Voyager was left drifting in space. Thankfully, the USS Hood, under Captain Robert DeSoto, came to Voyager's aid. After repairs were completed, both starships were alerted to the detection of one of the Malkus Artifacts under General Order 16, and discovered that it was found by the Maquis. Janeway sent her tactical officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, undercover to obtain the artifact from the Maquis. Tuvok's mission was successful and the artifact was rescued by the Hood. It was also decided that Tuvok would remain undercover with the Maquis. In the Delta Quadrant When Tuvok failed to report in, Janeway decided to go after him. Janeway went to the New Zealand Penal Settlement to recruit a cashiered Starfleet officer, Thomas Eugene Paris - a former Maquis member - to help find the Maquis ship and her chief of security in exchange for her help at Paris's next review. Janeway then rendezvoused with Voyager at Deep Space 9 and then went into the Badlands. As Janeway and the Voyager crew searched the Badlands, they were then engulfed by a displacement wave that took them seventy thousand light-years into the farthest corner of the galaxy, the Delta Quadrant. There, Janeway discovered that a entity called the Caretaker had brought both Voyager and the Maquis ship Val Jean to help him search for a suitable mate in which to procreate offspring to take his place as caretaker of a species called the Ocampa. She then invited the Maquis to join her crew, installing Chakotay as her First officer. She also accepted trader Neelix and his companion Kes. 2372 Janeway then responded to a distress signal from Talaxian Captain Acrux's ship stuck in a ion storm. She was then able to use the transporters to beam Acrux's crew aboard, but they were pulled into a quantum fissure's dimensional plane. Janeway then gave Chakotay and Neelix bands that to help them return. However, Janeway became duplicitous when she thought about how the Talaxians got themselves into the situation. She and Tuvok then found out that they were Trabe agents trying to steal their technology. She then investigated energy spikes that took The Doctor and merged her holo-novel and the Beowulf holo-novel. Following that incident Janeway was then taken hostage by Acrux and his mercenaries as Trabe Captain Nagrom's ship attacked. However she was able to subdue them and fight off the Trabe ship. Following that incident, Janeway was forced to look for duranium when Voyager was running low on supplies. Janeway was forced to set the phasers to 1/100 power to disable a Kazon raider. Janeway then asked Neelix where the nearest supply of duranium, which was Praja. However, Janeway was told by the Doctor that a botanical plague had devastated. Despite that, she allowed Neelix and an away team to investigate the planet. She continued to hail the planet without little success. She, the Doctor, Kim and Kes then examined the virus that poisoned the planet and found that it was not native to Praja. Janeway refused to mine the Duranium with the colonists consent despite Torres's objections. However, Janeway was able to come an arrangement with the Cambrog survivors to mine Duranium in exchange for emergency rations, supplies and to help eliminate the plague. Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by Kazon-Oglamar mining ships. Janeway then used Lt. Paris's idea to trick the Kazon into believing that they were crashing. Janeway was able to get the duranium for the phasers and force the Kazon to withdraw. After Janeway had the planet sprayed with healthy bacteria that would heal the planet. 2373-2374 Janeway then had Paris and Kim taken to the brig when they started a brawl in the mess hall. Janeway then led an away team to Denar. There she and the away team were attacked by a creature. Following that encounter, Janeway then met Bonai, who sent sent Tuvok and the rest of the away team back to Voyager. Janeway was then forced to help him to prevent the Vidiians, Kazon and Trabe from getting a powerful artifact. She was forced to work with the three representatives of each species to find the artifact. She helped the Vidiian Dr. Teraz and saved Kul'Lar from a ape-like creature. Janeway and Teraz were then able to defeat with a scalding weapon. Janeway and the three others then found the artifact. After Kul'Lar and Durin wer destroyed by the artifact, Janeway and Teraz found the artifact. However, she refused to accept Bonai's gift to take Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant. A month later, Janeway responded to a distress signal from a Zerajhan professor K'Them K'Tra who was stuck in a Dead Zone. However, Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by Overseer Reega Mohl's Raft Cabal when she refused to join him. Janeway and her crew then fought against the Cabal's boarders. Luckily, Janeway was to use Tuvok's plan to use a torpedo to free themselves from the Deadzone. She then took professor K'Tra and Mohl's renegades to Zerajh to stand trial. Janeway then encountered a chroniton wave that took Voyager to the Battle of Wolf 359 six years earlier. As they made they way back through anomaly, they beamed several escape pod survivors onboard. Unfortunately, she was forced to send them back into the anomaly. Following Janeway's brief alliance with the Borg, she took on Seven of Nine as part of her crew. Janeway and Voyager then came under attack by a alien known as the Prospector and his drones from a ocean-wide planet. 2375 In 2375, Voyager discovered another Federation ship lost in the Delta Quadrant, the [[USS Equinox (NCC-72381)|USS Equinox]], captained by Rudolph Ransom. The away team to the Equinox was led by Captain Janeway. Ransom explained that his ship was attacked by creatures that killed much of his crew. The crew was beamed to Voyager for medical attention and the '' Voyager'' crew attempted to repair the Equinox. Janeway discovered that the reason the creatures were attacking the Equinox was that Ransom had been capturing them and using them for fuel for the ship. Janeway confronted Ransom and arrested him and his crew. The EMH for the Equinox, which was beamed aboard Voyager helped the crew escape back to the Equinox. They disabled Voyager, kidnapped Seven and sped away. In the meantime, the creatures attacked Voyager. 2376 When Voyager found the Equinox, a battle ensued. When the Equinox was damaged by Voyager and attacked by the creatures, Ransom had a change of heart, dropped his shields and surrendered Seven in exchange for his crew beaming aboard Voyager. Ransom himself stayed with his ship as it exploded. Janeway's final words to Ransom was her promise to get his crew home. Satisfied with the Equinox's destruction, the aliens ceased their attacks on Voyager. The five surviving Equinox crew members, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin, were stripped of rank and ordered to serve as crewmen on Voyager, with extensive supervision and limited privileges. Janeway then entrusted Seven of Nine with finding out if the attackers in a debris field were Borg or not. Janeway then assisted Hazard team in defeating the Tarlus and the Vohrsoth. She then promoted Alexander Munro to Lieutenant. 2377 After seven years in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway was able to get Voyager and it's crew home thanks to help from her future counterpart, Admiral Janeway. Admiral Janeway Janeway was promoted shortly after her return to Earth in 2378 by Admiral Owen Paris. Vice Admiral Janeway was instrumental in defeating a crippling Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. In 2378, she ordered Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus to meet the new praetor Shinzon. She was also instrumental in Commander William T. Riker's promotion to Captain and assumption of command of the [[USS Titan (NCC-80102)|USS Titan]]. That same year, she boarded the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to ensure that Worf and Geordi La Forge stayed aboard the Enterprise instead of helping Captain Picard on Kevratas. In 2379, Janeway was known as the Federation's top expert on the Borg. She was informed of a time wave that seemed to be re-threading Borg history by Captains Amasov and Picard. In her capacity, Janeway decided to initiate the Locutus Protocols. Later on in private, Janeway met with Captain Picard to discuss an alternate plan, to take the USS Enterprise-E and navigate the timestream through chronal eruptions at light speed. Her only concern was that his and the crew's memories could be rewritten and the ship's records erased. Despite the risk, Janeway agreed to let Captain Picard try his plan. In March of 2380, Janeway appeared as a panelist on Illuminating the City of Light to discuss the status of the Reman refugees then heading for Outpost 22. She was also instrumental in Captain Typhuss James Kira's promotion to Vice Admiral in 2388. Borg destiny Later that year, Admiral Janeway was contacted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and informed of a renewed Borg threat to the Federation. She initially did not believe his claims, but later recanted that decision and ordered the Enterprise to hold position and await the arrival of Seven of Nine. Captain Picard defied her orders and took the Enterprise to engage the Borg before their vessel became fully operational. She informed Captain Picard that she did not approve of his decision and ordered an investigation of the remains of the Cube. Shortly afterward she would contact the Enterprise in response to their report that Q had appeared on the Enterprise. Admiral Janeway then visited the Borg Cube herself aboard the USS Einstein. When she arrived, she was captured and assimilated by the Borg Collective a short time afterward. Because of her knowledge and experience the Borg used Janeway in the role of a new Borg Queen. An attempt to rescue her from the Collective resulted in Janeway's death. In the final moments before her demise, Janeway's consciousness surfaced long enough to allow Seven of Nine to introduce the Endgame virus into the cube, halting the cube's rampage. After Janeway's death, the Female Q took her spirit as a traveling companion. Sometime later, a memorial consisting of a central pillar with an eternal flame placed atop was established in her honor in San Francisco. Return to Voyager During Voyager's mission to the Delta Quadrant as part of Project Full Circle, the female Q that rescued her facilitated her return by prolonging the moment between death and a higher level of being. With the help of both Q's son as well as Kes, Janeway was able to recollect her scattered atoms and reintegrate them. Q then returned her to where she was needed most at that time: aboard the USS Achilles to battle against the Omega Continuum that was threatening to end the universe several trillion years before its time. Janeway was updated of all that had happened during her absence. Upon her return, she and Captain Chakotay resumed their romantic relationship, indicating that they wished to continue it for as long as possible. Janeway also rejoined Starfleet as the admiral in charge of the Full Circle fleet. Not long after receiving command of the fleet, Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar recalled her home in order to assess her ability to command after her "death". After many counseling sessions, Akaar came to the conclusion Janeway was still the best for the job. This was to chagrin of Kenneth Montgomery, who had wanted another Admiral to take command, but Akaar made the decision himself due to Montgomery's inability to choose what was in his opinion, the correct candidate. Janeway was given the [[USS Vesta (NCC-82601)|USS Vesta]] as her flagship and compiled a list of crew from Project Full Circle who still wished to return to the quadrant after the loss of so many ships. In a couple of weeks, the ship was repaired and the Vesta got underway, but not before surveying the damage to comm buoys lining a direct path from the Alpha to Delta Quadrants. It was determined they were purposely being sabotaged in order to cut off the Fleet's communications to Starfleet Command. After repairing and upgrading the buoys, thanks to Reginald Barclay and Phinnegan Bryce, the Vesta met up with Voyager. Chakotay shared his report on the newly discovered Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant with Janeway and Captain Regina Farkas, who was the actual commander of Vesta. When the meeting finished, Janeway and Chakotay had a short reunion, but they ended up discussing the situation of Julia Paris, who had gone to court in effort to removal Miral Paris from custody of her parents. Expecting Janeway to come with these orders, he had purposely left them aboard the USS Demeter, who was with the newly discovered Confederacy. Admiral Janeway proceeded to open talks with the government of the Confederacy to form an alliance with the Federation. After several weeks of talks and visiting and touring local planets that were part of the Confederacy, the Admiral was left uncomfortable and uncertain about the possibility of an alliance due to several troubling reports she received from her officers and her own impressions of the alliance. One serious concern on the part of the Starfleet leadership was the Confederacy's use of economic systems to repress people and deprive citizens of basic opportunities as well as overt discrimination of the poor and disadvantaged. Janeway was also questioned by Chakotay on why the Doctor was not allowed to accompany Seven of Nine to Starbase 185, where newly rediscovered Axum was being treated. Janeway had refused to share this to protect the Doctor's privacy, leaving the reunion much to be desired in the eyes of both. Janeway did however, mention she was under orders not to seek quarters aboard Voyager. Montgomery had learned of the relationship through her counseling sessions and was trying to keep them apart, as the relationship was mere fraternization in Montgomery's eyes. He believed it was a distraction and stated it would not be considered real and addressed unless the two got married, explaining the reasoning some of her peers were able to have relationships. When the CIF Fifth Shudka and USS Vesta exited the Gateway to open a dialog between the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant and the Kinara, the Manticle was among the ships participating in the battle of the Gateway when the negotiations broke down. During the battle, the Manticle fired on the Vesta when the Federation starship focused its attention on a Voth Citadel-class dreadnought. A cease-fire between the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet, Starfleet and Kinara forces was reached when Vice admiral Kathryn Janeway agreed to turn herself over to the Kinara to stand trial. A shuttlecraft delivered Janeway to the Manticle's shuttlebay and departed afterwards. Later years In 2385, Typhuss was informed by Admiral Janeway that she was not dead but in fact alive. Typhuss was overjoyed to see his friend Kathryn Janeway again. ( ) In 2387, the five surviving Equinox crew members, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin were ordered by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway to serve on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], Typhuss was dismayed by Janeway's order. ( ) In 2388, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi starship, Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the Intrepid and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. Voyager was part of the fleet. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet sets a course for Regula I using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula I, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships and forced the vessels to retreat from Regula I, and reported the encounter to Starfleet Command. After drving off the Elachi ships from Regula I, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Harry Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. The Needs of the Many By the year 2409, Janeway's death was not remembered as part of Jake Sisko's study of history, noted in an interview with DTI agents Marion Dulmur and Gariff Lucsly. In the course of the discussion, the agents' concerns over the integrity of the timeline was brought about in discussions of the fact that they remembered a different version of history. Admiral Janeway was remembered by Jake and others as surviving the Long War-era into the 25th century. Previously, she had been the commanding officer of Starfleet's response to the Hobus supernova in 2387. Biomimetic duplicate In 2374, the Voyager, landed on a Demon class planet rich in deuterium sources. The planet was filled with silver fluid with mimetic properties. The Silver Blood sampled the crew's DNA and created duplicates with identical memories and personalities but with the ability to survive on the planet. The silver blood would not let Voyager leave unless it could duplicate the rest of Voyager's crew to populate the planet. Captain Janeway, understanding that this was their only way out, allowed the "silver blood" to duplicate the crew. ( }}) In 2375, this duplicate ship; unaware that it was a facsimile of the original Voyager crew; began suddenly dying one by one due to warp drive radiation. Upon finding out their true identities, they set a course back to the Demon class planet, but everyone, including the duplicate Janeway, died before the ship could reach home. ( }}) Alternate timelines According to Q, following her return to the Alpha Quadrant, it has become a fixed point in time for all versions of Kathryn Janeway to die on stardate 57445, with Janeway being shown brief 'flashes' of her other selves to reinforce this revelation; the only two Janeways to live past this date did so only with the aid of the Q. In the alternate timeline created by the Red Wormhole and the War of the Prophets, Admiral Kathryn Janeway created Operation Guardian in 2400 in order to combat the threat of the Bajoran Ascendancy. Her plan resulted in Starfleet and Borg forces joining together to assault Gateway in order to use the Guardian of Forever to destroy the Red Wormhole before it united with the Bajoran wormhole. She landed her forces while combating the Grigari and was in sight of the Guardian when the Grigari activated a Singularity bomb which killed Janeway and everyone on and around the planet. In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in command of a version of Voyager which was not stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. By 2373, she was married to Mark Johnson, who cared for her dog Molly. Her senior staff included first officer Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit, tactical officer and security chief Lieutenant Tuvok, conn officer Lieutenant Veronica Stadi, chief medical officer Dr. Fitzgerald, chief engineer Lieutenant Joseph Carey and operations officer Ensign Harry Kim and science officer Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. The ship was part of a taskforce consisting of nine ships - which also included the USS Bellerophon and the USS Intrepid - sent to Dorvan V in 2373 order to investigate recent suspicious activities being carried out by the Cardassians on the Federation border. The ships were soon fired upon by a fleet of Galor class warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons. Unbeknownst to the Federation at this time, these weapons had been provided by the Cardassians' newfound Gamma Quadrant allies, the Dominion. The Cardassians had made contact with the Dominion several years earlier via the wormhole which they discovered in the Bajoran sector, the existence of which they kept secret from the other major Alpha Quadrant powers. In the midst of the battle, Voyager was able to gather detailed sensor readings. Moments before the ship was destroyed with all hands, Tuvok transmitted these sensor readings to Starfleet Command, enabling the Federation to develop countermeasures against the phased polaron beam weapons. The Intrepid was destroyed along with Voyager whereas the Bellerophon barely escaped intact. Of the six other vessels in the taskforce, only one survived. In an alternate timeline, USS Voyager used a quantum slipstream drive in 2375 but crash-landed on an arctic planet, killing Janeway and the crew except Harry Kim, Typhuss James Halliwell and Chakotay, who had survived the trip in the Delta Flyer. Fifteen years later, they found Voyager and "fixed" history. ( ) In another alternate timeline in which Voyager avoided the nebula that contained the transwarp hub created by the Borg, the ship returned to the Alpha Quadrant sixteen years later than they did in the prime timeline. Janeway became a vice admiral and traveled back in time to 2377, bringing along technology thirty years from the future to help Voyager return to Earth using the previously avoided hub. The Janeway from this timeline had become more obsessed with bringing her crew home after suffering heavy casualties during the remaining sixteen years after they encountered the Borg-infested nebula. She also encountered the Borg several more times, which enabled her to develop new tactics and weapons, which included the ablative generator armor and the transphasic torpedo. It is implied that she had also studied the Borg extensively as she knew the shields protecting the hub were controlled by the Borg Queen herself. She also gave up coffee in favor of tea, but only took up coffee again after she goes back in time to help her younger self get home. ( ) In another alternate timeline, Janeway and B'Elanna Torres were both killed during a Krenim attack on Voyager in 2373. Chakotay succeeded her as captain and was still in command of Voyager in 2379. ( ) In another alternate timeline Janeway engaged the Krenim. After a year in which USS Voyager was wrecked nearly beyond repair, Janeway rammed USS Voyager into the Krenim temporal ship restoring the orginal timeline. ( ) When the Krenim attempted to destroy Voyager with a chroniton torpedo, Chakotay of 2377 was forced to work with the Kathryn Janeway of 2370, revealing various key details about the ship's future to her as they sought to resolve the crisis. Once he was able to prevent the events that led to Voyager being fractured across time, Chakotay presumed that this Janeway had been 'erased' as she lost all memory of the events, but it was later revealed that she had been abducted from the ship by the Krenim as part of a plan to prevent her potentially interfering with the standing of the Krenim Imperium, being manipulated into acting as denzit for the Rilnar during a protracted conflict with the Zahl on the planet Sormana. A Krenim agent named Dayne was surgically altered to look like a Rilnar and was assigned to oversee Kathryn's integration into Rilnar society and maneuvered her into the position of denzit. Dayne and Kathryn became lovers. Subsequently, Kathryn gave birth to her and Dayne's daughter named Mollah. After nearly dying during childbirth, Kathryn assumed that Dayne and their daughter had been captured by enemy forces. This, in turn, was Kathryn's motivation to win the war. When the Full Circle Fleet was alerted to the existence of this alternate version of Kathryn Janeway, Voyager was assigned to investigate. Tuvok was temporarily assigned to Voyager to work with the Voyager crew in order to appeal to the denzit to stop the conflict and gather intelligence. Tuvok, for his part, was still grieving for his son who had died during the Borg crisis; easily renewed a friendship with this version of Kathryn Janeway and felt sympathy for her because she had lost her daughter. Subsequent events saw Tuvok save the denzit's life during a military operation and being seriously injured as a result. The denzit would meet Admiral Janeway in person and as events unfolded; the truth of Dayne's true identity and the Krenim's manipulations were exposed. Once the deception was exposed, it was revealed that Kathryn and Dayne's daughter was alive. Dayne has spirited the child away into past to safety and placed in the care of guardians. These guardians were, in actuality, Q and his wife in disguise. Kathryn was taken into the past by Dayne so that she could be reunited with their daughter. Q, who ensured that this timeline would be 'cut off' from the rest of the multiverse for the duration of Janeway's life so that she could live in peace. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Science officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet admirals